The Story of Mark Calloway
by Belt Witch
Summary: I'm known for drawing inspiration from a lot of my favorites. I've even made my own Lucina to Saikou's Chrom. However, when you roleplay with characters like these, you're bound to find some... interesting people. Crossing over Devil May Cry style with Fire Emblem skills. Get your popcorn and get your soda. Listen to this T rated tale. Listen to the Story of Mark Calloway.


It was any normal day in Google Plus...  
Anything could've happened...  
Anyone could've appeared...  
Ladies.  
Gentlemen.  
Take a seat.. and listen to my story.  
 **The Story of Mark Calloway**

* * *

Winter. December 28th, 2015.

A woman from the near future arrived. She was masked, and glanced up at a little poster.

 **Wanted: Mark Calloway**  
 **Hypocrisy, Peace Defiling, False I.D.**

"..." She took the poster off, and walked around. "This is some odd job I'm taking..." The woman's hand sparked in electricity, and the poster burned into ashes from its heat.

"Mother.." She channeled electricity again. "Father..." She channeled wind. "Help me see if this poor soul can find peace in death." And at that, Yuzuki Kimitsu, the daughter of a different Saikou than the fanfic I should be continuing, left to fight this odd man.

* * *

...

Noon.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. ... You have quite a cash load on your head, mind if I take you for a trade?" Yep. Saikou's daughter. If you guys want her to be associated with the other story, with powers and mother proper, please inform me. Project M- I mean- Private Message me or Review about it.

"oh you have no idea who the hell you are messing with i have already taken out so many enemies here are my battle ratings they are at 798919 my battle ratings are way higher then yours you could not even get close to touching me"

"Did you just shove your face into a calculator? Ah, well. I suppose that rank means that you can fight me, one on one." Yuzuki slowly reached behind herself.

"i have faced many hordes of enemies demons what makes you think you stand a chance against someone that has these titles spire god element tamer hero for life and many others"

"My father has suffered through the challenge of life. The wilderness could've killed him at any moment, yet he prevailed and conquered. Nowadays, he kills demons for a day job, and hasn't gotten a scar, even when going through 15 layers of hell." A scythe appeared in her hand, and she spun to take her stance.. which Komachi Onozuka would either smile or frown at the possible inspiration. "Are you so adamant that I can't inherit his perseverance?"

"transforms into gaia my advanced dark sylph starts using devils gaze" Is he saying what he's doing? Probably, but that could be a stretch- oh, nope, he's transforming and gazing.

Of course, Yuzuki could read an attack coming and dodged the gaze with a roll to the side. How convenient that a devastating, demonic attack could just be trounced by a simple weave to the side.

But oh, no, this was no ordinary roll to the side. As she rolled, she actually disappeared, a violet wind blowing and whisking her off before she appeared in the skies. Behind her was a shot of the moon, and she hovered there in slow motion before launching a stream of violet light at Mark.. who just took it apparently.

"throws down a smoke bomb now lets see you try to find me" Huh. He double-spaced through it.

Unfortunately again, Yuzuki merely slashed around herself, using her father's wind to blow the smoke away and find Mark within seconds. After spinning her scythe, she tracked it through the ground while sliding at Mark and going for a slash. Yuzuki's skill is special. Her scythe actually targets the spirit, and instead of counting for the defense of the body, it's the resistance of the soul.

"you were mighty foolish my defenses are extremely high dodges critical strike starts using enhanced delphic destroyer"

Yuzuki spun like a tornado to evade the Delphic Destroyer attack.. whatever it was. Wind blew all around her as she appeared behind Mark Calloway, using the spirit of the wind to whisk her through its path. She then feinted the slash from behind, actually, and went from the side instead.

"starts using juipiters wrath an electric magical inflicting 225% heavy damage but also stuns"

An electric attack. Yuzuki tanked through this one, since she's the Scythe of Storms. Wind doesn't do much, and lightning actually fuels her. Here, though, it just didn't do anything, she just absorbed it.

"You tried."

And here comes her own attack, which was Blade Storm. Since her father's associated with Touhou half the time, this one should be good. Several materials are held together by compressing wind, of which forms weapons like axes, lances, weaker scythes, and a whole load of polearms. And all of it just rushes at the opponent. Stomping the ground like your average Earthbender, an electromagnetic field made the metallic weapons automatically aim at Mark, leaving her own wind to attack with the rest of her weaponry. Even teleportation would make the metallic weapons continue their pursuit.

"reverses the damage back to Yuzuki Kimitsu using reverse damage activates magic shield"

Yuzuki took the damage, of course, but at this moment, only a few metal weapons struck, so she just had to dispel her own attack. Of course, as she was taking damage, she decided to pull a common Lucina, holding her scythe diagonally downwards and straight to take in damage, whisk herself to Mark, and slash at his shield with the Dispel ailment attached to the shield-breaking slash.

"uses armor piercer attack to break her defenses making her vulnerable making her take more damage"

As this is a teen rated fic, and since Yuzuki has practically no armor other than her own lightning, that was shot off... and rejuvenated completely afterwards, as she was a living lightning bolt. And since the only way she would take damage is by getting hit, she decided to shoo off the supposed attack, most likely a mere swing, and she struck back with her hand. Since skin attacks from Yuzuki have the most conductivity, this added a lot of lightning to her hit. Most likely, it would end in paralysis.

But she wasn't done for this turn.

What's that? You want music? ...No? Eh, I'll just put these instructions here:

Look up "Unlucky Morpheus Invisible Intimidation" on Youtube. Go on, I'll wait. Got it ready to play? Alright.

Yuzuki swapped her scythe for a sword, the sheathe of it having the inscription of a violet dragon and it breathing purple flames. However, there was a cut across the dragon's body, marking this as a dragon killer. This was a special blade, labeled as Dragon's Flame.

"Die!"

The girl knocked Mark twice with her scabbard, then slashed with the Dragon's Flame once, and up for a Rift Attack that sent Mark into the air for further attack. She drew the blade back as Mark was helpless, and slashed him to the skies; she launched him farther up than the Rift Attack slash could dream of. It feels like a mix of Youmu and Vergil in there..

"Hmph!"

Yuzuki slashed several times upwards at Mark with her scythe, violet streaks of wind keeping him airborne for a second, before he fell onto the source that propped him back into the air while shredding him.

 _ **Cataegis**_ "I'll beat you, black and blue!" Time stopped as Yuzuki flashed red and engulfed herself in violet wind, of which seemed to speed things up.

And here's what it sped up: she appeared above and behind Mark, and slashed him down with the Dragon's Flame in pure noob Dante fashion. Soon, she dashed, and kicked Mark up before bounding him at a wall, the electric fields on the wall paralyzing Mark, if his broken spine didn't do so.

"Yaaah!"

Now she dashed again and slashed down, up, down again, and around her head, juggling Mark. Look familiar? It should. And yet, with every slash then, and for the rest, she kept sheathing and unsheathing the blade for every action. She then slashed fiercely to the side, then down once more to bounce Mark again, and stabbed his probably dead body, to ensure that he was gone.

"Now for the finish!"

Yuzuki slashed with her scythe now, which popped Mark up..

 _ **Fulgur**_ "This is the end!" The little fancy cut out appeared again.

And soon, she sliced Mark's spirit in half, the electricity finishing Mark's body off as the spirit faded without its former unity.

 _ **Hyper Combo K.O.**_

* * *

It's not quite over, though...

Later, you will see why.

He's coming back..

He persists on it.

Will you, too?

I'll keep talking..

I'll keep describing..

I'll keep telling this tale.

Sit again, with me. And listen.

Listen.. to the story.

 _ **The Story of Mark Calloway**_


End file.
